May There Be Hope
by 108DegreesIsHawt
Summary: Hi :   This story is about Bella getting a start to a new life in college. ALL HUMANS, NO VAMPS/WEREWOLFES!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey (= **

**So I am writing this story, just a reminder that this is a all human story. No vampires/wolfs. So basically this story is about Bella going into college and meeting Edward (the typical jock) and then having a best friend (who is Jacob). More Twilight characters will come in the story in later on chapters.**

_BPOV:_

First day of UCLA, first day of a new life. I planned on not running away from my problems, but it was so hard not too. UCLA would be the beginning of an amazing life. He knew why I was leaving, but he denied it. He knew he had me, and that I could never leave him even if I tried. I am talking about my boyfrie- never mind EX Boyfriend.

My problem is that a couple years ago my mom died, and my dad became a drunk and moved away with his "new" wife. Since I recently turned 18, that means that I am an independent woman and can legally not have to stay with my father. I have since been living with my best friend, Alice.

When I went through all of this, I felt hopeless and I felt the need to depend on somebody. I depended on Nathan. I met Nathan when I was a freshman, we were friends, but then things started changing. Nathan became a wrestler, Nathan got muscles, Nathan got friends with benefits, or more politely called sluts. But Nathan left all the sluts and instead wanted to find a girlfriend, an actual girlfriend, and can you guess who was looking for someone to depend on also?...yeah me…..

Nathan used me, abused me and almost killed me once. He was insane. He called me his "slave". I depended on Nathan still because he paid me money, not to sleep with him, don't worry, but he gave me money for doing good things. I felt like a slave. He had a set of rules for me. He told me that if I disobeyed ANYTHING, that I was to leave his presence and NEVER return to him.

With a total of $23,096 dollars from Nathan, I was set for college and he had no clue. Oh yeah I forgot to mention that Nathan's family is rich and has a big house and blah blah blah blah….I don't care, he's a pig.

Since all of this has happened, I depended on my grades, I knew that if I did well in school that I would get into a good college and then my life would restart.

_APOV:_

Bella walked into my room looking sad ….weird….she always had a happy look on her face.

"Whats wrong Bells?" I said.

"Nothing really, well maybe…" She looked down at her fingers and started playing with them.

"Hun, whats wrong?" Now I was worried.

"Well I got into UCLA." She said looking up from her fingers.

"WOW Bells, that's amazing then why are you sad?"

"Because he'll hurt me if I leave him, Alice, I know he will." She burst into tears.

"Oh Bells, don't worry about him, he doesn't matter anymore, with all that money you saved up you can leave and stay away, I can buy you a phone with unlimited everything, it will only cost an extra $15 on the phone bill then we can talk ALL the time."

"Alice, no, that's not what Im worried about, for all I care, I can just get a job and get a really cheap plan. Im worried about him Alice."


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY THERE **

**So no reviews :(**

**But its alright its only the first chapter. However I really would like to see some reviews. **

**Tell me what you think about this chapter (=**

BPOV:

I was leaving for UCLA in two days. I was scared but after a long talk with Alice I was preparing myself for a better life. One better than the one I had. One better than the one with him.

I was currently in my room packing my things for college. Not much to take, because there wasn't a lot in the first place, but this will do. A couple shirts here, some bras, some shorts, and jeans, and maybe one nice dress just in case…wait….just in case what? Was I really preparing myself to meet someone new? I had to stop this nonsense. All I was going there for was to get my education and have a new life.

Alice called from downstairs, I live in her extra bedroom upstairs.

"BELLA! SOMEONES HERE FOR YOU!" She said

As I prepared myself to be seen by Nathan, I walked down the stairs and there he was. Not Nathan, to my surprise, but someone else, someone better who was this man?

"Hi" he said

"Hey?" I asked

"Ummm..oh yeah well my name is Jacob Black, and I am currently a sophomore at UCLA, during our sophomore year they make us go out and talk to one person from our hometown about college life, financial aid, all that good stuff. So yeah you were my person!" He said sort of weirdly laughing.

"Okay? Well did you wanna go somewhere? Or stay here possibly?" I said

"We can go to that coffee shop down the street if you would like?" he asked politely

"Um, yeah sure just hold on, I was in the middle of doing something."

"Yeah no problem I'll just wait in my car okay?" He said

"Yeah absolutely" I replied.

I knew I wasn't going upstairs to finish packing! MAN! I was going upstairs to put some makeup on, put on some nice clothes, brush my teeth, do my hair, and put on some sort of flowery perfume. See Im not girly at all, but there was something about Jacob that just made me want to change. He had long blackish brownish hair, he was unbelievably tan, through that black fitted tee I could see those muscles and wow, he was just an angel!  
>I got my stuff together and ran down the stairs, but right before leaving I popped a breathe mint<p>

**So, I know its short, butt…..you guys will love the next one trust me :))**

**Please review my story (=**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLY CRAP-OLA! IM SOOOOOO…10XXXXX SORRY! I HAVENT WRITTEN IN SO LONG ;(**

**JPOV:**

Wow, was UCLA crazy or something, why would they want me to have to talk to this beautiful girl. Perfect hair, nice body, nice lips, great eyes…JACOB FOCUS!

Coffee? WOW I sound stupid. I just hope this goes well.

**BPOV:**

As I left the house I walked outside to see the nicest but oldest car ever. It was gorgeous. I was never into the whole flashy cars thing, I like simple and old. It's the best way to go!

**15 MINUTES LATER**

We were sitting down outside drinking our coffee and looking over Jacob's laptop. He showed me everything, from financial aid to how to get around campus all the way to what supplies where needed for what classes.

Everything was going great, but unfortunately in my life things can only go great for a little amount of time, then everything goes wrong. Just like clock work, Nathan showed up. Gosh dangit, I honestly don't understand why everything wrong has to go wrong with me.

"Hey Bella" Nathan said while eye balling Jacob.

"Oh, hey Nathan, um this is a representative from UCLA…..the school I will be attending this summer." I said, cautious with my words. Nathan tends to mix up my words and blame me.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black from UCLA." Jacob said politely.

"Yeah what ever man, look can I have a couple minutes with Bella?" He said.

I don't understand why he has to be so freaking rude!

"Um, yeah." He said, then he looked at me and said "Bella I will be inside getting a croissant, want anything?"

"No thank you. I will be there in a sec." I said.

After Jacob left I could see the anger on Nathan's face. As he approached me I tended to flinch. He started yelling.

"HOW DARE YOU GO OUT WITH ANOTHER MAN WITHOUT MY PERMISSION." He yelled.

"Nathan, please, not here, people are staring." I said trying to calm him down, but of course it didn't work.

"SHUT UP WHORE! DON'T TELL ME WHEN TO SAY THINGS. ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH HIM? TELL ME THE TRUTH SLUT!" He kept getting louder and louder, and more and more people kept looking.

"NATHAN, I just met him! Like an hour ago, he's from UCLA, he's helping me with everything I need to know, just please stop."

That was it Nathan was gone, he grabbed me by my hair and threw me on the ground. I was waiting for him to start hitting me or kicking me but I felt nothing. I soon fell asleep, it seemed like.

"Bella? Bella wake up."


End file.
